The advent and continued development of telecommunication systems, including telecommunication systems that integrate voice, video, web services, and wireless communication systems, has led to an increased use and dependence thereon. Whether the dependence is a matter of necessity for business and/or emergency service applications or a matter of convenience for personal contexts of use, there is a need to quickly and easily re-establish a communication link in the instance the communication link is interrupted. Interruptions to a communication link may occur for a number of reasons, such as, for example, a loss of a cellular telephone call signal between two or more communication devices using a cellular communication network.
One area of communication system design and applications in which improvement would be especially desirable relates to the reconnection of two or more communication devices that were previously communicating with each other. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide methods and apparatus for efficiently reconnecting two or more communication devices previously connected and communicating with each other, particularly in the instance the communication between the two or more devices is unexpectedly or undesirably interrupted.